


I Want Her P5

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 477Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings:A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. on tumblr are pics to go with this chapter





	I Want Her P5

You had been working on supernatural for seven months now. You still kept to yourself a lot, but got along fine with everyone. A lot of time you sat with Jensen and Jared for lunch and things, but days like today you were with both Marks and Ty.  
“Y’all better have damn good make-up artists.” You mutter not so keen on your scene today.  
“Why’s that?” Ty asks draping his arm around your shoulder. You rest your head against him, he was like the brother you never had. Though you could be misread as a couple.  
“I have tons of scars from bullets, stab wounds and some tattoos.”  
“Not that big of deal.” Mark P. comments   
“Maybe not to your Mark but I don’t need Jen staring at my double tap to the heart.”  
Mark S. sputters while drinking his tea briefly then composes himself.  
“You’ve been shot in the heart?”  
“Yea twice.”  
“Let me see doll.” Ty says  
You shrug and unbutton your shirt and show them. You don’t see Jensen glaring at the four of you.   
**  
You strip to your bra and panties letting the make-up team get to work. The had to cover about two and a half dozen bullet and stab wounds, about ten whipping scars, your angel wings tattoo, your infinity times infinity and AKF tattoos and a small heart one. By the time everything was covered it was time to begin the scene.  
Clad in nude underwear you approach Jensen and crawl into the bed with him.   
“Ready?” he asks softly.  
“As I’ll ever be considering the amount of body make-up I’m in.” you smile teasingly trying to calm your nerves.  
He chuckles then slips into character as they yell action.  
*Dean was staring at Alia who blushes.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs stroking her cheek.  
“Not so bad yourself.” She murmurs back as he kisses her and rolls on-top of her.*  
You stare up at Jensen shifting your hips subtly allowing him room to lie comfortable between them as the scene continues.The chemistry between the two of you electrified the air as you pretended to make love. It was so intense you couldn’t breathe by the end and practically scrambled away to answer our phone when it was done.  
“(Y/L/N)” you answer and look at Jensen following you concern in his eyes at how you ran away.  
“Hey (Y/N) its Ryan.”  
“Hey Ry what’s up.”  
“(Y/N) he’s out. The coronel is out.”  
You felt your legs buckle and you started to fall. Your fear overcoming you and you pass out. You don’t hear Jensen call out for you and catch you just before you hit the ground. Nor Ryan yelling into the phone asking if you’re ok. You don’t even realize you pass out, not after hearing the man who held you captive for a year was out.


End file.
